


粉紅大衣

by ching0916



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Peeping, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ching0916/pseuds/ching0916
Summary: 一場發生在暗巷裡頭的小事。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	粉紅大衣

**Author's Note:**

> 少年亞瑟穿媽媽的衣服站街注意！！OOC，很不PWP！！！唯一能保證的是沒有情節^_^（。

那孩子頭一次出現在街上，穿著件皺巴巴的粉色大衣。那件衣服的材質極差，起了許多毛球，套在他身上，衣襬及膝，肩線太窄，腰身過寬，一點兒也不合身。他抱著自己的身子，站在街角，蓬亂的棕髮掩住了大半張臉，僅露出一雙眼睛。

那一晚特別冷，起了大霧，嫖客寥寥，不少流鶯都選擇提早收工。我靠著牆，心中正打算抽完一根菸就回家，一道光突然打在我的面上。我瞇縫起眼，還未看清楚來人，那車就熄了火。

一個身形壯碩的男人下了車，徑直走向那男孩。他們倆交談片刻，便一同往我所在的小巷走來。我趕緊拐進另一條巷弄裡頭，走得太急，嘴裡的香菸險些落到地上。

男人拽著那孩子的臂膀，他踉踉蹌蹌地跟在後頭，街燈照亮了他的臉。他看來至多只有十六歲，擁有一雙對於少年人而言太過濃麗的眉眼，鼻尖微勾，分明是充滿銳氣的五官，卻因他那不安的神情而柔和不少，反倒透出一股天生的怯弱來。

「你是第一次到街上？」男人一進巷子就將他壓到牆上。他們的身材大小相差過於懸殊，若非我所處的位置正巧能夠看見兩人的側面，恐怕他整個人都會被男人高大的身子給擋住。

他捏著粉色大衣的衣角，細聲道：「是的，先生。」

男人笑了一聲，問道：「你叫什麼名字？」

「亞⋯⋯亞瑟，先生。」他結結巴巴地道。

「亞瑟，」男人的聲音透著笑意，「你知道我接下來要對你做什麼嗎？」

那孩子——亞瑟——默不作聲地點了下頭。

男人又道：「我要操你。」

他的手放到亞瑟的屁股上，淫猥地捏了一下，「我要操你這乾巴巴的小屁股，讓你尖叫，叫得比發春的野貓還要響。你會過了好幾天仍然感覺到我的老二在你身體裡。」

亞瑟低著頭，他全身發抖，過了半晌，才又應了一聲：「好的，先生。」

「乖孩子。」男人吻了下亞瑟的前額，溫柔得宛若一個晚安吻，手卻使勁將他的頭慢慢按了下去，「現在，幫我舔硬。」

亞瑟溫順地跪到骯髒地面上。他的手指被凍僵了，花了一段時間才解開男人的皮帶。他笨拙地掏出那根半勃起的陰莖，猶豫片刻，舔了舔嘴唇，才張開嘴，將頂端含了進去。就算隔著一段距離，我也能看出他的技巧十分生疏。他的口腔太小，不足以完全吞下男人的陰莖，只得一隻手握著柱身，吃甜筒似地有一下沒一下地舔過馬眼，牙齒時不時蹭到龜頭，惹來男人的一聲罵。

「別用牙齒。」男人扯著亞瑟的頭髮，逼得他仰起頭。年輕的孩子飛快地眨著眼，眉頭微蹙，一臉疑惑，唇上泛著水光。

「先生，我⋯⋯」他剛開口，嘴裡立刻又被塞進一根老二。

「老天，你真的什麼都不懂。」男人抱著亞瑟的頭，指尖輕柔地梳理那頭棕髮，下身卻毫不留情地在他細嫩的口腔抽插起來，「你要慶幸你遇上了我，要是其他沒耐心的客人，早就對你動手了。」

亞瑟動彈不得，他太過生澀，不懂得放鬆下顎，只梗著脖子，竭力張著嘴，以方便男人進出。他不時發出幾聲喉音，像是乾嘔，也像嗚咽。從我的角度，我能看見他的眼角閃著淚光。

男人又插了三兩下，似乎覺著沒勁，抽了出來，命令道：「站起來。」

亞瑟咳嗽一聲，抹著嘴巴，搖搖晃晃地撐著牆，站起身子。他那件大衣沾到了地上的泥土，灰撲撲的粉色上一灘顯眼的汙漬。他趕緊拍打那處髒污，才拍了一下，就被扳著肩膀轉了過去，面對牆壁。

「專心，亞瑟。」男人道，「我能接受你沒有技巧，但你可不能分心。」

亞瑟偏著頭，臉緊貼在牆面上。他的聲音含糊不清：「抱歉，先生。」

男人哼了一聲，摟著亞瑟的腰，手探進大衣裡頭。我瞧不清他的動作，只能隱約瞥見那隻手做出解開扣子的手勢。亞瑟縮著肩膀，僵硬地站在原地，他面朝著我的方向，我身在暗處，他看不見我，我卻能將他的表情瞧得一清二楚。他那雙綠瑩瑩的眼睛中盛滿了恐懼，雙唇緊抿。他是那樣年輕，同齡人仍受著父母的關懷與照料，他卻得站在暗巷裡頭，被一個陌生的男人猥褻。

我的指間一燙，才發現那根菸燒到了盡頭。我將菸屁股扔到腳邊，踩熄了，又點了另一根菸。這天冷得厲害，我早就該回家一邊看深夜節目一邊享用啤酒，但我無法移開眼睛。

亞瑟毫無動靜，乖順地靠著牆，任由男人上下其手。他的吐息在冰冷的空氣中化為霧氣，捲翹的睫毛像結了霜，隨著他的每一次眨眼，都抖落一些冷意，模糊了他眸中的畏懼。

男人胡亂摸了幾下亞瑟的身子，收回手，掀起粉色大衣的下襬。我這才發現他早已解下亞瑟那件過於寬鬆的褲子，窄小的臀包裹在純白的棉質內褲裡，兩條細瘦的腿顫顫巍巍地抖個不停。

男人一把扯下亞瑟的內褲，露出他那沒幾兩肉的臀部。我在這條街上遇過不少生活窮苦的孩子，但我還是第一次見到人體最應多肉的部位這樣骨感。亞瑟瘦得像隻營養不良的街貓，我敢打賭他只要一抬手，掩在皮膚下的肋骨就會盡數浮現。

男人打了一下亞瑟的臀瓣，咕噥道：「你可真瘦。」

亞瑟吃痛，倒抽一口氣，道：「抱、抱歉。」

「我不是在嫌棄你，你不用道歉。」男人笑道。他揉著亞瑟的臀，「我猜你應該沒有帶潤滑劑？」

亞瑟答道：「沒有，先生。」

他的聲音細軟，也不知是否被凍著了，摻著幾絲鼻音。他咬著嘴唇，又道：「先生，你可以⋯⋯直接進來。」

男人正用自己的陰莖蹭著亞瑟的臀縫，將那塊蒼白的肌膚弄得溼滑一片。他聞言一頓，問道：「直接進去？」

亞瑟發出一聲抽泣似的顫音，面色赤紅，「沒錯，先生。我已經準備好了。」

男人的笑聲低啞。他低下頭，湊在亞瑟耳邊道：「看來你也挺猴急的，對不對？」

亞瑟閉上眼，擠出一句答覆：「是的，先生。」

亞瑟的雙手原本撐著牆，在男人緩緩插進他的身體時逐漸握成指節發白的拳頭。他疼得呼吸不過來，小口小口地吸著氣，嘴唇被他自己咬得通紅。

「媽的，你真緊。」男人罵道，「你真的準備過了？」

亞瑟說不出話來，只點了點頭。大衣的下襬落回原處，蓋住了他們相交的部位，我只能從皮肉相擊的聲響聽出男人抽插的頻率。

亞瑟起初雙眼緊閉，一聲不吭，只偶爾發出悶哼出聲。他看起來就像被強姦那樣不情願，兩條腿卻違背心思地張得極開，容納男人強壯的身子。男人不斷聳動腰身，越插越狠，亞瑟這才叫了起來。

他有一副天生就該用來叫床的好嗓子。他的聲音本就較一般男人要細軟幾分，現下挾著痛楚的聲調發顫，細細柔柔地拖著長音，一聲比一聲還要撩撥人。他咬著拳頭，想止住呻吟，卻是徒勞無功。

男人從背後操幹了他一陣，忽然抱起亞瑟，將他轉向自己。他的身體被摺了起來，兩條細長的腿無力地架在男人的臂膀上，隨著對方的進出抖動。他不懂得迎合，只伸手攬住男人的脖子，垂著頭顱，低吟不斷。

我無法判斷亞瑟是否在這場性愛中得到快感，正如同我無法分辨他面上的潮紅起因為何。他也許是被凍紅了臉頰，也可能是被幹得渾身發熱。

「先生，大衣，」他被頂得話說不完全，好不容易才吐出完整的句子，「請不要弄髒我的大衣。」

男人喘著氣，問道：「為什麼？」

「這是我媽媽的大衣。」亞瑟回道，他在提及母親時將臉埋進男人的頸間，好似羞於在這場合想起她，「她很寶貝這件衣服。」

「那你就不該穿著這件大衣做生意。」男人道。他用力插了一下亞瑟的屁股，惹得男孩驚叫一聲，「你真是個壞孩子。偷穿媽媽的衣服，跑到街上跟男人做愛。如果她看到你現在這模樣，會有什麼感想？」

亞瑟的臉埋得更深，「別，」他搖著頭，「請不要⋯⋯」

「不要怎麼樣？」男人調笑道，放緩了下身的速度，「別提你的媽媽？你的老二可不這麼想。我一說起她，那根小東西就硬得跟冰棍似的。」

他拉開亞瑟的大衣，將男孩的陰莖握在手裡，大力搓揉，「瞧，你被幹得多舒服。」

「求你了，別這樣，先生。」亞瑟哀求道。

男人絲毫不搭理他，不停刺激他的龜頭，直到他瞪大眼，皺起臉，點點精液灑在那寬大的掌上。

「你媽媽看見這個會怎麼想？」男人慢條斯理地將掌心的精液抹在亞瑟的大衣上，「真是個頑皮的孩子。」

亞瑟全身虛軟，咬著牙，道：「不⋯⋯」

男人在他唇上親了一口，「你不是我操過最爽的，」那隻方才還沾著精液的手輕浮地拍了拍他的臉頰，「但你絕對是最漂亮的那個。看看你現在這模樣。」

亞瑟試著藏起自己的臉，卻被男人強硬地捏著下巴，逼迫他抬起頭。他的頸脖修長，側著臉，鼻梁的弧度更加明顯。暗巷中本應光線昏暗，他的眼睛卻在發光，琉璃似地翠綠，理應清澈透亮，可現在正如同一個被上下顛倒的玻璃球，白茫茫的一片，起了霧，迷離中摻著羞憤。

他真是個好看的孩子。我暗忖，欲再掏出一根菸，菸盒卻空空如也。地上全是我落下的煙灰及菸屁股。

男人再次加快了進出亞瑟身體的速度，撞擊聲不絕於耳，在這夜深人靜的巷子裡頭愈發響亮。亞瑟仿若一尊毫無個人意志的洋娃娃，被釘在男人的陰莖上頭，抿著嘴唇，無助地承受那一次又一次的抽插。他抱著男人脖子的手不停滑落下去，他最開始還會重新抬起手臂，最後乾脆任由指尖蹭過粉紅大衣的衣襬，剛巧碰著了男人塗上的精液，一滑，就將那灘濁色抹得更開。

他從頭到尾都皺著眉頭。有那麼些時候，我以為他幾乎要落下淚來，但他一眨眼，那點淚光就消失無蹤。他的神情脆弱得讓人心碎，令我無端地想起了一頭被按在獻祭台上的羔羊，惶惶不安，忽閃著眼，苦苦哀求，想求得一線生機，卻被脖子上的一刀給生生斷了呼吸，血沿著頸脖流了一地，染紅了留有殘雪的地面。

一滴血順著亞瑟細瘦的腳腕子落到地上。

他忽然尖叫起來。不，與其說是叫，更像在笑。

男人的動作一停，粗聲問道：「亞瑟，有什麼事情那麼好笑？」

亞瑟的全身打顫，他摀著嘴，搖著頭，指縫間洩出幾聲笑。他的臉比方才還紅上不少，「沒⋯⋯沒什麼，先生。我只是⋯⋯」

他的手探進大衣口袋，拿出一張紙卡，遞到男人眼前。男人仔細地讀了，瞟了仍在放聲大笑的亞瑟一眼，忽然放開他。那根原本硬挺的陰莖垂軟下來，從他的屁股退了出來。

失去了男人的支撐，亞瑟瞬間軟倒在地。他笑得全身顫動，赤裸的兩條腿又踢又蹬。

「該死，我操了一個神經病。」男人罵罵咧咧地開始繫皮帶。

亞瑟伸出手，拉住男人的褲管，「抱歉，先生，」他竭力在不受控的笑聲中 吐出字句，「我還可以幫你⋯⋯」

男人一腳踹開他的手，啐道：「腦子有病還出來賣。媽的，真掃興。」

他罵了幾句，仍覺不解氣，朝著亞瑟的胸腹踢了幾腳。亞瑟被踹得趴在地上，人雖在笑，臉上卻痛苦萬分。男人轉身就要走，又被亞瑟給拉住了，「先生，錢⋯⋯哈！」

「你還想要錢？」男人蹲下身，扯起亞瑟的頭髮，「你憑什麼要錢？」

亞瑟一邊笑，一邊推拒男人，但他實在太過瘦弱，一下就被推倒在地。大衣的衣襬掀起，露出那被男人揉得全是紅痕的臀部。男人直接往他的肛口插了一根手指，粗魯地攪動，「憑你這個屁股？」

亞瑟疼得一哆嗦，嘴上仍在笑。男人瞧著他，半晌搖著頭，站起身，「真是個瘋子。」

男人大步走遠，一張鈔票都沒有留下。亞瑟倒臥在地，笑了好一段時間，才漸漸停歇。他一動也不動，過了許久，雙手才收緊，捉著那件粉色大衣，將自己縮在裡頭。我就在一旁看著，不過那樣短的一段時間，我的腦海中就浮現無數種可能性：我大可以直接上前，阻止男人離開；我也能走到亞瑟身邊，問他是否安好。

但最終我什麼都沒做。我盯著那粉色的身影，天上開始飄雪，細碎的白落到那暖棕色的髮間，冰封了那孩子身上一切痕跡。我被凍得不停發抖，決定抄近路回家。我走了幾步，回過頭。

亞瑟仍躺在那裡，沒再發出任何聲音，死了一般寂靜。

我沒有過去確認。

過了幾天，我又看見那抹粉色。亞瑟依舊穿著那件粉紅色的大衣，他洗去了上頭的泥巴及精斑，卻救不回那原本就褪去光彩的粉色。他這回沒有站在街角，而是躲在小巷中，露出一張蒼白的臉。

我那時候正在和人議價，聽見隔壁巷子傳來他細柔的聲音：「好的，先生，二十元⋯⋯不，不能再低了⋯⋯」

他的談吐溫吞，一緊張就結巴，連討價還價都不會。他這次的客人不比上次溫柔，不過一會兒，他就低聲呻吟起來。

他那張漂亮的臉為他吸引來不少客人，可他真正拿到錢的時候卻屈指可數。會來這裡的人都是高譚市的渣滓，見他溫和無知，便理所當然地佔起他的便宜。他就像是誤闖狼群的小羊，絲毫不懂得自保，每個人都想一嚐他的滋味，而他也只能任人揉捏。

我時常會聽見他的笑聲。那歇斯底里的大笑裡頭沒有任何歡快笑意，反倒如同嗚咽，也像是一聲求救。

我唯一一次和他說上話，是在一個下雪的夜裡。他再次因為大笑被客人丟在路邊，我撐著傘，猶豫許久，才走了過去。

他面朝下倒著，手裡握著幾張皺巴巴的鈔票。我將傘放到他的頭邊，為他擋去風雪。

我問道：「嘿，你還好嗎？」

他沒有動，只含糊地應了一聲。

「你別再來了，你不屬於這裡。」我說，「你也知道這兒有多少混蛋，你要是繼續下去，遲早一天會⋯⋯」

他吃力地撐起身子，晃了晃腦袋。他啞著嗓子，道：「不，我需要錢。」

「賺錢的方法多得是，你何必堅持要來這裡？」

「我媽媽生病了。」他只說了這麼一句。

他撐著牆壁，站了起來。在那件粉紅大衣之下，他的襯衫凌亂，只扣了一顆扣子，上身滿佈瘀青及咬痕。他察覺到我的目光，拉緊大衣的衣領，遮去身上不堪的痕跡。

他沒有拿我的那把傘，只緩緩往巷口走去。他走起路一瘸一拐，時不時一個趔趄。他正處於應當青春燦爛的年華，我卻能從他的背影瞧出一絲超齡的滄桑。

雪越下越大，模糊了我的視野。

我看著那抹粉色的影子漸行漸遠。


End file.
